Terlupakan
by minae cute
Summary: Itachi uring-uringan karena Kyuubi pulang telat, apa sebenarnya yang menyebabkan hal itu? Entahlah!


Juni 2014

**Summary : **Itachi uring-uringan karena Kyuubi pulang telat, apa sebenarnya yang menyebabkan hal itu? Entahlah!

.

.

**Terlupakan**

**Disclamer © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair : ItaKyuu**

**Rated : M**

**.**

**.**

8 Juni pukul 23.55 WK

"Kemana si rubah buluk itu sich?" Rutuk Itachi yang terus mondar-mandir keliling kamarnya, tanpa memedulikan rasa kantuk yang terus menderanya. Yang terpenting baginya hanyalah keberadaan rubah kesayangan di detik-detik hari yang teristimewa. "Apa dia tak cinta padaku lagi?" Racaunya asal menuduh sembarangan.

Detik demi detik, menit demi menit berlalu, hingga tanggal pun berganti, namun seseorang yang selalu dinanti tak juga menunjukkan batang hidungnya sama sekali, "Apa dia lupa tentang hari ini?" Gumam Itachi miris menatap jam yang menunjukkan angka 24.01 WK. Ada sedikit kegetiran yang dirasakannya dikala mengingat pemilik hatinya.

Ting. Ting. Ting

Itachi dengan langkah lunglai menghampiri HP yang berbunyi berkali-kali menandakan sms masuk, dilihatnya berbagai macam ucapan yang sama dari keluarga, sahabat dan rekan kerjanya, namun tak ada satu sms pun dari is-er suaminya, ya Itachi merupakan pasangan suami-suami.

"Huft, dimana kau sebenarnya rubah." Keluhnya bingung, "Tak biasanya kau pulang telat." Lanjutnya.

Brrrmmm

Terdengar suara mobil yang memasuki kediaman Uchiha, membuat Itachi menengok ke jendela dan mendapati mobil sang terkasih tercinta, dia pun segera berlari ke luar kamar.

"Kau kemana saja, rubah?" Tanya Itachi setelah menemui Kyuubi yang baru saja memasuki rumah.

"Rapat... Sudahlah aku mau tidur." Jawab Kyuubi dan beranjak meninggalkan Itachi.

Greb

"Apa kau tak ingin mengucapkan sesuatu padaku?" Harap Itachi sembari memegang erat tangan Kyuubi.

"Aku ngantuk keriput, lepaskan!" Kyuubi menyentakkan tangan Itachi dan langsung melangkah menuju kamar mereka.

"Apa kau lupa, Kyuu?" Gumam Itachi setelah kepergian Kyuubi, "Apa mungkin besok?" Lanjutnya masih berharap.

**.**

**Minae Cute**

**.**

9 Juni pukul 06.00 WK

Sinar matahari yang menerpa mengusik Itachi dari tidurnya, tangannya meraba sebelah dan tak menemukan apa-apa disana, "Kyuu." Panggil Itachi sembari membuka mata hanya untuk mendapati tak ada Kyuubi disana, "Kemana rubah buluk itu?" Gumamnya bingung.

Itachi mulai turun dari kasurnya dan berjalan menuju dapur, saat akan membuka kulkas didapatinya sebuah kertas bertuliskan.

.

Aku ada rapat mendadak

Mungkin akan pulang terlambat

Makan pagi sudah kusiapkan

Dan jangan tunggu aku.

.

"Dasar rubah buluk... Seenaknya saja pergi tanpa pamit." Gerutu Itachi sembari mengambil kertas dan meremasnya, "Bahkan dia tak membuat Chirashizushi dan sup rumput laut." Keluhnya saat melihat makanan yang berada di meja makan, "Apa dia benar-benar lupa pada hari ini?" Gumamnya merasa sakit hati.

.

.

9 Juni pukul 23.00 WK

Itachi berjalan diseitar taman rumahnya, sesekali dilihatnya jam yang menempel di tangannya dengan kecemasan yang terukir diwajahnya.

**Itachi POV**

Kemana rubah buluk itu, kenapa dari kemarin dia pulang telat?

Aku sungguh tak mengerti dengan apa yang dipikirkannya saat ini, bagaimana mungkin dia tak mengingat tentang hari istimewaku yang akan berakhir beberapa menit lagi.

Brrrmmm

Ku dengar suara mobil memasuki rumah, mata ku sempat bertatapan dengan Kyuubi sebelum mobil yang dinaikinya memasuki garasi.

"Keriput..." Panggil Kyuubi dan ku dengar langkah kakinya menghampiriku dan duduk di sampingku, "Kenapa kau belum tidur, bukankah aku sudah menyuruhmu untuk jangan menungguku?" Tanyanya beruntun.

"Bukankah kau yang paling mengerti tentang aku, atau... kau sudah melupakan semuanya tentang aku." Sindirku hingga membuat matanya terbelalak.

"Aku... Apa yang kau pikirkan keriput... Mana mungkin aku melupakan semua tentangmu." Sungut Kyuubi dengan mata berkaca-kaca, mungkinkah aku terlalu keterlaluan padanya?

"Lalu apa yang kau tahu tentangku?" Entah kenapa aku malah memancingnya semakin dalam, gomen Kyuu...

"Kau tidak bisa tidur tanpa aku, jika aku pulang malam kau selalu menungguku... Selalu mencium keningku saat bangun tidur, jika tidak kau akan uring-uringan seharian... Dan kau selalu ingin agar aku menjadi orang pertama yang mengucapkan selamat ul- Itachi!" Kulihat matanya melebar lagi, terlihat sebuah penyesalan disana ketika apa yang diucapkannya telah dilanggar olehnya, terlebih ucapan terakhirnya terhenti saat mengingat hari ini, "Otanjaoubi omedetou Itachi... Gomen baru mengatakannya sekarang." Ucapanya sembari melihat arlogi yang menunjukkan pukul 23.59 WK.

"Tak apa Kyuu, paling tidak kau menjadi orang terakhir yang mengucapkannya." Senyumku mengembang dan segera ku peluk rubah yang paling kurindukan ini, "Kenapa dua hari ini kau pulang telat hm?" Ku cium tengkuknya yang hampir dua hari tak ku beri tanda kepemilikan.

"Gomen, aku membantu Naruto yang kesulitan mengurus perusahaannya hingga melupakanmu seperti ini." Sesalnya dengan isak tangis yang sesekali terdengar, sesaat aku teringat akan pesan otouto tempo hari.

_Akan ku berikan hadiah paling spesial untukmu aniki, bersabarlah menanti hadiahnya._

Apa ini yang dimaksudkan otouto tempo hari, dasar anak itu.

"Apa kau marah padaku?" Tanya rubah kesanyanganku sembari menyejajarkan wajah kami.

"Mana mungkin aku marah padamu, Kyuu." Aku mencium bibirnya sekilas dan mengelus rambutnya mesra, "Aku bukanlah anak kecil yang menginginkan perayaan dan banyak kado dihari ulang tahunku... Aku juga bukan orang narsis yang menginginkan seluruh dunia mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padaku... Yang ku inginkan hanyalah dirimu, Kyuu. Orang yang paling ku inginkan menemaiku di sisa hidupku di dunia yang fana ini." Jelasku yang eantah mengapa akupun bingung dengan apa yang ku utarakan sendiri.

"Itachi, sebagai permintaan maaf, aku bersedia memberikan service padamu." Kyuubi mendekatkan wajahnya padaku, namun aku menghindarinya, "Kenapa?" Tanyanya bingung.

Aku segera bangkit dan menggendongnya bridal stlye, tak ku pedulikan rontaannya yang ingin melepaskan diri dari gendonganku, "Mau digendong atau dirape disini?" Godaku hingga semburat merah pun muncul dikedua pipinya, mungkin dirinya membayangkan saat dua bulan lalu aku merapenya disini, di atas bangku taman rumah dengan bulan yang menjadi saksinya.

"Kuso." Rutuknya sebal.

**Itachi POV end**

.

.

Kamar ItaKyuu

Sesampainya dikamar Itachi pun melempar Kyuubi ke kasur berukuran king size, kemudian tidur disampingnya sembari menarik selimut menutupi tubuh mereka.

**Kyuubi PoV**

Kenapa Itachi langsung berbaring begitu saja, bukankah biasanya dia...

"Keriput, kau sudah tidur?" Aku mulai mengguncang tubuh yang memunggungiku pelan, apa dia tak ingin mendapat service dariku?

"Sudahlah Kyuu tidurlah, bukankah kau sudah lelah?" Itachi membalikkan badannya dan mencium keningku singkat.

"Tapi ak-

"Kau mau tidur sekarang atau mau ku rape dua hari dua malam tanpa henti?" Dengan seringai mesumnya Itachi menghentikan ucapanku dan mengancamku seperti itu, "Kyu-

"Iya, ayo tidur." Tanpa mendengar ucapannya lebih lanjut aku pun langsung membenamkan kepalaku di dada bidangnya dan memeluknya erat.

Aku sangat mengerti, amat angat sangat mengerti jika ancamannya adalah mutlak adanya, pikiranku pun melayang pada kejadian sepuluh bulan lalu, setelah berakhirnya resepsi pernikahan kami.

_**Flash back on**_

_Hari ini adalah hari yang paling membahagiakan buatku, meskipun aku menutupinya._

_Aku duduk diatas kasur berukuran king size dengan selimut sebagai penutup tubuh polos ku._

_Entah mengapa aku mau-maunya melakukan hal bodoh ini, apa yang akan keriput itu pikirkan setelah keluar kamar mandi?_

_Kriet_

_Bahkan dia pun datang setelah aku membicarakannya._

_Entah mengapa pipiku terasa panas saat melihatnya hanya memakai handuk kecil dipinggangnya._

_"Ker-" Ucapanku terpotong saat aku melihatnya membuka lemari, "Kenapa kau memakai baju?" Apa yang dia pikirkan, bukankah ini malam pertama kami?_

_"Kau pasti lelah setelah acara pernikahan kita... Pakailah!" Perintahnya dan melemparku dengan kaos dan boxer bergambar rubah._

_"Tapi bukankah ini malam pertama kita?" Ujar ku merasa tersinggung dengan ucapannya, apa dia tak menginginkanku?_

_"Aku hanya tak ingin membuatmu pingsan, Kyuu-chan." Hiburnya sembari mengacak rambutku._

_"Aku bukan anak kecil lagi keriput!" Sentakku melepaskan tangannya dari rambutku._

_"Kyuu, ak-_

_"Sudahlah aku tak mau mendengar ucapanmu lagi." Aku segera berbaring, menyibak selimut yang menutupi tubuh polosku, bersiap memakai boxer dengan menukuk kakiku dan mengangkatnya, "Apa?" Bentakku saat tangan Itachi menghentikan pergerakanku._

_"Kau harus membayarnya rubah." Bisik Itachi layaknya predator buas, membuatku meneguk ludahku._

_"Ap-apa ya-yang kau lakukan?" Kenapa aku jadi terbata seperti ini?_

_"Memenuhi undanganmu rubah." Seringainya kenapa begitu mengerikan?_

_"AAAKKKHHH!" teriakku saat dia membobol pertahananku, hingga airmata pun mengalir dari mata ruby ku._

_**Flash back end**_

Ya, setelah kejadian itu aku pingsan selama dua hari, bagaimana aku tak pingsan jika kami main 10 ronde berturut-turut dan tanpa jeda.

**Kyuubi PoV end**

"Kyuu, sepertinya aku berubah pikiran." Pikir Itachi ssmbari mengelus rambut Kyuubi.

"Apa maksudmu?" Kyuubi mendongak menatap Itachi hanya untuk mendapatkan seringai mesum dari suaminya.

"Berilah service yang memuaskan rubah." Racau Itachi meminta hadiah dari Kyuubi.

"AAAKKKHHHH" Teriak Kyuubi mengelegar.

**.**

**.**

**Owari**

**.**

**.**

Apakah kalian mengerti dengan fict yang Nae tulis ini?

Jujur Nae sendiripun tak mengerti akan maksud fict ini.

Yang terpenting Otanjoubi omedetou my lovely Ita-chan.

Semoga makin langgeng dengan rubah buluk.

Chirashizushi adalah jenis sushi yang khusus dihadirkan di perayaan, seperti hinamatsuri (perayaan anak perempuan) dan ulang tahun. Chirashizushi dimakan bersama neta yang berupa makanan laut dan sayur-sayuran yang dipotong kecil-kecil. Perbedaan Chirashizushi dengan sushi lain adalah nasinya tidak dibentuk bulat melainkan diisikan ke dalam piring atau mangkuk dari kayu. Sup rumput laut yang diperlambang agar berumur panjang disajikan Ulang Tahun di Jepang. (Sumber: jepangtoday)

**.**

**.**

**Omake**

Terlihatlah dua insan yang telah bergumul diatas kasur berukuran King size, namun tiba-tiba kegiatan mereka berhenti mendadak ketika si blonde memalingkan mukanya saat si raven menciumnya.

"Kenapa dobe?" Murka pemuda berambut raven model pantat ayam karena kegiatannya terganggu.

"Teme, tak akan terjadi apa-apa dengan Kyuu-nii kan?" Panik pemuda bermata saphir mengingat Itachi bisa saja lepas kontrol.

"Paling juga pingsan lagi." Racau pemuda bermata onix berniat mencium suaminya lagi.

"APA?" Teriak si blonde kaget.

"Bukankah kita sepakat untuk memberikan kado pada aniki dengan membuat rubahnya sibuk dan melupakan ulang tahun aniki agar rubah itu jinak... Jika kau masih meributkannya... Aku akan membuatmu pingsan." Gertak pemuda berambut raven.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fin**

**.**

**.**

**.**


End file.
